Une nuit au zoo
by Lovedwardward
Summary: Bella est vétérinaire dans un petit zoo privé. Mais quand elle se retrouve seule avec Edward, le nouveau gardien de nuit, la température monte subitement et elle rivalise de bestialité avec les animaux dont elle s'occupe. Lemon chaud !


-Allez ma belle, dis-je en approchant doucement la seringue de la patte de l'animal, une magifique tigresse de trois ans. Pour le moment, la bête reposait sur le flanc, endormi par une dose massive de sédatifs.

La pointe de la seringue entra doucement dans la peau de la bête et je ne fus pas longue à presser le piston et à envoyer le liquide dans les veines de l'animal. Je sortis ensuite la seringue, posai une serviette absorbante désinfectée pour empêcher le sang de trop couler et une fois la coagulation commencée, je bandai la patte de la tigresse avec une bande de gaze prévue à cet effet.

-Voilà Biaki, dis-je en posant les ustensiles sur une table base et en ôtant mes gants de latex. Voilà qui devrait te motiver un peu à aller voir les mâles...

Oui, je sais. Parler à un animal, il parait que c'est pas très malin alors imaginez parler à un animal qui dormait. Mais bon, c'était pas la première bizarrerie dont on pouvait me gratifié.

J'allais jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'opération et l'ouvrit. Je fis signe à Alfred, l'homme à tout faire qu'il pouvait remettre Biaki dans sa cage.

Alfred me gratifia d'un petit sourire alors qu'il déplaçait Biaki sur une brouette :

-Tu sais Bella, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire, tu devrais t'injecter un peu du produit que t'as donné à Biaki. Ca te motiverait peut-être avec les mecs.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un tirage de langue. On avait beau se charrier, on s'adorait. Alfred était vraiment sympa. Et cool. Et mignon. Et gay aussi, à mon grand désespoir.

Quelquefois, après le service, quand il n'y avait plus d'animaux à soigner, on sirotait une bière en tappant sur les défauts des mecs et de nos exs. Enfin, c'était surtout lui qui parlait de ses exs -il changeait de mec comme de chemise- et moi, des mecs en général. Faut dire que j'avais pas vraiment le temps de chercher quelqu'un. Vétérinaire, même dans un petit zoo privé comme celui où je travaillais, ça bouffait pas mal de temps. Oh, de temps en temps, j'en trouvais bien un ou deux. Mais c'était jamais sérieux de toute façon. Je me disais que j'aurais tout le temps de chasser du mâle quand je serais à mon compte.

Alfred revint après avoir déposé Biaki dans sa cage. Il s'adossa au mur et regarda par la fenêtre, en direction du zoo. Ce dernier n'était pas très grand mais contenait quelques animaux rares. Les locaux appartenaient à un de ces vieux millionaires de la côte ouest, toujours prêts à d'avantge investir pour grossir leur fortune.

Après l'école de véto, j'avais ramé pour trouver une place. Je trouvais rien dans les grands ensembles et j'avais pas assez d'expérience pour m'installer à mon compte. Alors j'avais postulé dans ce petit zoo.

La paye n'était pas faramineuze mais c'était peinard comme job. Peu d'animaux à gérer donc ça pouvait aller.

Un grand sourire ornait le visage de mon ami. Après que je lui en ai demandé la raison, il répondit évasif :

-Rien, rien...juste que je me disais que je regrettaits de ne pas bosser la nuit ici moi. Vu la gueule d'ange du nouveau gardien de nuit...

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la fénétre et observais au dehors. Et soudain, je le vis.

Il était magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique et sublime à la fois. Grand, bien roulé, des cheveux cuivrés, la peau pale, des lèvres rouges qui ne semblaient attendre qu'un baiser...j'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais autour de moi n'existait plus, ni le zoo, ni mes locaux, ni Alfred, ni rien : il n'y avait plus que cet Apollon dans mon champ de vision.

Alfred émit un petit rire :

-Pas mal, hein ? T'as du bol, veinarde ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que le type dehors bosse en tant que gardien de nuit, d'accord ? Et toi, tu fais souvent des heures sup', non ? Et c'est qui qui va se retrouver avec Mister Beau Gosse pour elle toute seule, toute la nuit ?

Je dus retenir un cri de joie. Mais c'est qu'il avait raison en plus !

Dans un flash, je me vis furtivement pendue au cou de mon bel adonis, le couvrant de baisers...

-Bella ? me demanda Alfred. T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Oh oui, répondis-je arborant désormais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ca va très bien. Tu sais pas comment il s'appellerait des fois ?

-Edward j'crois.

Un nom ancien...et mystérieux. Rha, ce qu'il pouvait m'exciter !

Alfred s'étira longuement, bailla et déposa un baiser sur ma joue :

-Bon. Faut que je rentre ou André va me tuer. Bonne nuit ma grande et à demain.

Je le saluais de la main alors qu'il quittait les locaux vétérinaires, s'éloignait dans le zoo qui commencait à se dorer sous l'effet du crépuscule [hs : vous avez, vu qu'en anglais, ça fait "twilight" ? LOL !] et grimper dans sa voiture.

Quant à moi, je restais seule, retournant au travail pour m'empécher de songer encore à mon bel Edward.

Je m'occupais encore de quelques animaux avant d'enfin terminer ma journée. Enfin, "terminer"...j'étais encore clouée au zoo jusqu'au petit matin mais au moins, le travail en lui-même était fini. C'est en regardant au dehors que je m'apercus que la nuit était tombée.

En soupirant, je m'appliquais à remettre de l'ordre dans les locaux et à faire le ménage. Bon, je me bornais à tout mettre en vrac dans un sac BIOHAZRD et à le refermer sommemairement.

Je dus ensuite sortir au dehors pour balancer le tout aux ordures. Le bac se trouvait juste à côté de la guérite de la sécurité et je frémis de plaisir en songeant qu'un dieu était à l'intérieur.

Je frémis tant et si bien que je ne vis pas où j'allais et trébuchais sur une pierre. Banal si je ne m'étais pas étalée de tout mon long sur le sac, plein d'objets tranchants et de produits chimiques. Je sentis une vive douleur à la cuisse et découvris horrifiée que je m'étais piquée.

Je hurlais. Très bête comme réaction, très très bête. Mais quand vous vous blessiez avec des produits dangereux, vous aviez toujours tendence à amplifier un peu la chose.

Je mettais peut-être injectée du poison dans les veines. Quelle poisse ! [hs : je voulais mettre "pas de veine" mais ça aurait fait un peu doublon. LOL !"]

Aussitôt, la porte de la guérite s'ouvrit et mon apollon se précipita à l'extéireur. Bon sang, même dans la nuit, il est beau.

-Madame ? me demanda t-il, inquiet ? Vous allez bien ?

-Non, répondis-je, je me suis blessée avec quelque chose dans le sac.

Il me prit la main pour m'aider à me relever et me conduisit presque d'autorité dans la guérite. Il me fit m'assoir sur son lit de camp et s'accroupit pour me parler. J'eus toute les peines du monde à ne pas me jeter sur lui.

-Où est-ce que vous vous êtes blessée ?

-A la cuisse gauche.

-OK. Retirez votre jean, s'il vous plait.

Pardon ?

-Je ne pourrais pas voir ce que vous avez si votre jean me gène. Ne vous inquietez pas, je serais respectueux.

Mais moi je voulais pas que tu sois respecteux mon Edward ! Arrache-le mon jean et vas-y !

Oulà...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais cette chaleur si agréable s'installer dans mon bas ventre ? Le seul présence d'Edward ou...

Et si je mettais piquée avec la seringue de Biaki ? Le concentré pour la mettre en chaleur ? C'était très possible, j'avais tellement chaud que j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui était en chaleur.

Edward semblait attendre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Je me rappellais soudain que je devais enlever mon pantalon ce que je fis sans perdre une seconde de plus. Je croisais les jambes pour qu'il puisse mieux voir ma cuisse gauche et qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'humidité qui emplissait mon vagin.

Ses doigts parfaits parcourirent le peau de ma cuisse, cherchant à voir où je m'éttaits piquée. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

-Madame, ça va ?

-Très bien, dis-je en emprisonnant son visage dans mes mains et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas un instant avant de me rendre mon baiser. Puis soudain, il rompit notre étreinte :

-Non, attendez. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne connais même pas votre nom.

-Bella, soufflais-je en capturant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-çi, il semblait se laisser faire. Il répondit même à mon désir. Ses mains carèssèrent mes cuisses avant de lentement remonter vers mon intimité. Je le sentis que ce dernier cherchait à arracher ma culotte de soie noire. Je fus plus que ravie de l'aider dans cette entreprise en enlevant le génant sous-vêtement. J'étais à moitié nue et lui, pas du tout. Je voulais qu'on soit à égalité.

-Edward, soupirais-je entre deux soupirs. Nu, je veux te voir nu.

Il me colla un baiser encore plus profond sur les lèvres et s'exécuta, enlevant son t-shirt pour révéler un torse mamoréen musclé et tout simplement sublime. Tant que je sentis presque l'orgasme m'emporter, tant j'étais excitée.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, j'enlevais mon top et ne fus pas longue à faire valser au loin mon soutien gorge. Edward me prit soudainement dans ses bras, il était nu également. Avec force, il me plaqua contre le mur de la guérite, m'embrassant tout en entrant quelques doigts dans ma féminité, un pour commencer, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq ! Je poussais de petits cris de plaisir qui allaient crescendo, incapable de contrôler le feu de jouissance qui dévorait mon corps. Mais cela ne me satisfaisait plus, ce n'était pas quelques doigts ou même toute une main que je voulais en moi c'était son sexe, qui lui aussi n'attendait que ça aitant doné sa taille momumentale.

-Vas-y ! Prends-moi, je t'en prie.

Il s'enfonça brusquement en moi, m'arrachant un hurlement de plaisir. Il cognait au fond de moi avec force et j'adorais ça. Il enchaina diverses positions dont je ne soupsonné même pas l'existence mais bon sang c'était bon. Il avait dût potasser le kamasutra très longtemps pour avoir une telle culture et une telle maitrise. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce divin traitement, je ne pus retenir mes orgasmes. Je hurlais tant que je crus me déchirer les cordes vocales mais Edward ma baillonna d'un baiser. Il jouit lui-aussi et se répandit en moi.

Bon sang...un pénis au fond du vagin, qu'est-ce que ça peux faire du bien !

Je restais de longue minutes auprès de lui, blottie dans ses bras si forts, à caresser son torse luisant de sueur, à respirer les effluves de sa sueur de mâle.

Finalement, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Nous nous rhabillâmes donc avec malgré tout la promesse de remettre ça sous peu.

Je laissais mon beau gardien à son travail après un dernier baiser érotique.

Je marchais ensuite dans le froid nocturne jusqu'au sac, un peu hébétée de ce qui venait de se passer. J'ouvris le sac et découvrit que la sereingue avec laquelle je m'étais piquée n'avait contenu qu'une solution saline, sans danger.

Rien à voir avec le sérum que j'avais donné à Biaki.

C'était mon désir à moi et à moi seule qui m'avait poussée dans les bras d'Edward. Et je ne regrettais pas du tout mon geste.

Souriante, je retournais à mon poste. décidemment, Alfred avait raison : j'étais une sacrée veinarde de bosser la nuit !


End file.
